Parodi Katakan Cinta
by Twice Born Balrog Slayer
Summary: Parodi reality show Katakan Cinta...di Middle Earth ! Pejuang : Aragorn dan Faramir. High Quality Jomblo : Haldir


"KATAKAN CINTA" MIDDLE EARTH VERSION.

By : Twice Born Balrog Slayer

Rating : K

Genre : Parody

Warning : AU

Author's Note : Buat orang-orang Indonesia yang masih inget reality show Katakan Cinta, ini parodi yang saya buat sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, saat saya baru berkubang dalam dunia fanfiction dan Katakan Cinta sedang jaya-jayanya. Lengkap dengan kisah dua pejuang dan satu high quality jomblo. Konyol banget sih, tapi menurut pengakuan Oryn, dia ngakak sampai mukul-mukul meja waktu baca ini. Kritik dan sarannya ya !

**************************************************************

..........( Lagu pembuka )

( Pembawa acara muncul. Dia adalah, coba tebak, SARUMAN, dengan jubah spesial KATAKAN CINTA SPESIAL VALENTINE, tebak lagi, PINK MUDA LOVE-LOVE MERAH MARUN, plus JEPIT RAMBUT BINTANG-BINTANG PINK produksi MATTEL. INC. Elbereth, forgive me ! Latar belakang : Gerbang Isengard dengan pemandangan para orc yang lagi bertukar coklat valentine).

SARUMAN : ehm, hai semuanya, ketemu lagi dalam reality show KATAKAN CINTA (mendengus), satu-satunya reality show yang membahas tentang cinta (out of focus sejenak, terdengar suara orang muntah). Sore ini seperti biasa kita punya 2 orang pejuang dan seorang high-quality jomblo. Nah, langsung aja kita saksikan pejuang yang pertama, seorang bangsa manusia yang bakal menembak seorang cewek peri dengan...(terdiam sejenak, sepertinya tak tega mengatakan). Nah, ini dia....

(Kamera pindah ke pejuang pertama, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ARAGORN, the future King of England, ehm, Gondor).

ARAGORN : hai semuaaaa (nyengir lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan). nama gue Aragorn, gue umur...tahun, gue kerja jadi Penjaga Hutan di Taman Hutan Raya Bukit Soeharto. Kali ini gue mau nembak cewek, namanya (muka memerah, rambut digaruk dengan gugup, bersamaan dengan serpih-serpih putih berjatuhan) Arwen, anaknya bokap angkat gue sendiri. Anaknya cantik banget, tinggi, putih, rambutnya panjang, dan gue sendiri sebenernya rada minder gitu, apalagi bokap angkat gue kayaknya gak setuju gue jadian ama Arwen, mungkin karena gue udah kelamaan hidup di hutan kali yah (kamera pindah ke foto Elrond lagi berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang garang, sementara Arwen berdiri di belakangnya sambil cembetut). Tapi demi cinta, gue GAK AKAN PERRRNAH MENYERAH ! Ups, sori...(sementara dia teriak, rupanya beberapa percik ludah melekat di lensa kamera). Doain gue, yaaa !

LEGOLAS, GIMLI, GANDALF, FRODO, SAM, MERRY, PIPPIN, BOROMIR : Occceeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!

GOLLUM AS VOICEOVER : hhhhhhsssssssssssssss....waaahhh....hhhsssss....ruppannyyyaaaaa.....hhhssss....pejjjuaaaang kiiiitttaa...hhhhhsssssss....(terdengar suara pukulan di kepala)

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : SIALAN LO !! BERANI-BERANINYA ELO NGUNCI GUE DALAM TOILET !!!??? MAU NYABOT KERJAAN GUE YAA !!??

(Terdengar suara Gollum dan Grima berkelahi, sementara iklan PERMEN RELAXA buru-buru dipasang).

SARUMAN : Wahh, pemirsa, maaf atas gangguan tadi...hmm, nah sekarang, saksikan perjuangan pejuang kita.

(Kamera pindah ke Aragorn yang lagi buka baju. UUUPPSSS !)

ARAGORN : Gak apa-apa, kok. Gue malah bangga, tuh.

(Terdengar suara jeritan histeris gadis-gadis).

ARAGORN : Nahh, sekarang gue mau bikinin surprise buat Arwen dan Elrond (menyeringai), gue udah minta tolong temen-temen gue, buat nyiapin sarana penembakan, sama ntar menggiring Elrond dan Arwen ke tempat penembakan. Nah ini mereka (kamera pindah ke Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Boromir yang menggotong-gotong sabun, sampo, sabun cuci, sisir, serit, gunting rambut, pencukur jenggot, hair dryer, parfum, alas bedak, bedak, krim cukur dan rambut, lulur scrub, ember, sikat gigi, odol, korek kuping, minyak goreng, pisau dapur Sam, plester komedo, deodoran, dan setrikaan).

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : wadduh, maas, mau nemmbak cewwwek appppaaaa buka' mmmaaaalll...??

(Setelah buka baju, baju Aragorn langsung disamber sama Sam dan Merry untuk dicuciin. Nah disinilah gunanya pisau dapur Sam, untuk mengorek lumpur-lumpur yang melekat. Sementara itu, Legolas dengan susah payah menyisir rambut Aragorn lalu menggarapnya dengan serit untuk mengusir kutu-kutu dan ketombe di rambut Aragorn. Di sampingnya ada ember kecil untuk menampung kutu-kutu yang tertampung, dan ember itu kini sudah berisi segumpal telur kutu, ratusan kutu sebesar kancing baju, sejumlah ketombe, dua kecoa, dan sebuah helm, serta bergumpal-gumpal rambut yang copot waktu Legolas dengan frustrasi menarik-narik rambut Aragorn untuk mengurai kekusutannya. Setelah itu, Gandalf mengambil korek kuping dan membersihkan kuping Aragorn, tapi setelah berusaha beberapa saat akhirnya Gandalf memutuskan untuk memakai garpu puding saja.)

ARAGORN : waduh, ternyata-adaow !-berkorban demi-adaow !-cinta itu-adaow !-gak gampang ya ?-ADDDAOOOOWWWWWWWWW !

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : mari kita sama-sama berdoa demi keselamatan pejuang kita...

(Sementara Legolas, Gandalf, Sam dan Merry berkutat dengan baju, kuping dan rambut Aragorn, giliran Boromir membantu mandiin Aragorn, tetapi sebelumnya dia harus berkutat dengan daki kering di sekujur badan Aragorn-iihh-nah di sinilah gunanya minyak goreengg. Dan satu alasan bagus kenapa harus Boromir yang melakukan ini, karena diperlukan seorang yang sangat kuat untuk mengikis...hal itu. Sementara itu Gimli berkutat dengan gigi-gigi Aragorn, yang telah berkembang menjadi sekeras gading Mumakil saking seringnya digosok dengan ranting kayu-emangnya di hutan mana bisa nemu Pepsodent Famili ?-tapi juga jadi luar biasa keemasan lantaran setahu saya gak ada ranting kayu pohon apapun yang mengandung whitening...)

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : (sambil memencet hidung) whaahh...pejuagan ngang bengat junga yaaa ?

(Setelah badan dan rambut, giliran Frodo untuk menggarap janggut, kumis, dan cambang Aragorn, tetapi setelah melihat keadaan wajah Aragorn, Frodo langsung meminta gantian tugas dengan Sam karena menurut pendapatnya harus seorang tukang kebun yang melakukannya. Maka Sam pun ganti mencukur wajah Aragorn-sesekali bersin lantaran helai-helai rambut menggelitik hidungnya-dan Frodo mengeringkan baju Aragorn yang sudah dicuci dengan hair dryer).

FRODO : kenapa gue keringin baju Aragorn pake ini bukan karena Legolas atau Boromir terlalu pelit buat minjemin baju, tapi emang Aragorn aja yang ngotot pengen pake baju ini buat nembak Arwen. Katanya ni baju bersejarah soalnya baju ini yang dia pake waktu pertama kali ketemu Arwen. Ngakunya sih gitu, palingan dianya aja yang emang miskin gak punya baju tapi terlalu gengsi buat ngomong. Dasar kuda nil juga tu anak...

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : waduh, jangan gitu dong mas, kasian nanti tersinggung. Maksudnya, kuda nilnya yang tersinggung..hehe.

(Baju rapi, rambut rapi, muka rapi, badan tokcer, tinggal sentuhan akhir. Pippin mengambil plester komedo dan menempelkannya di 'daerah t' Aragorn, lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga setengah alis Aragorn ikut tercabut. Tapi Legolas buru-buru memperbaikinya, dengan menggunakan pensil alis yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana (?) dan goresan segesit Picasso, Legolas melukis alis Aragorn-dengan memakai gaya kubisme, hehe...Lalu Gimli, yang seumur-umur belum pernah berurusan dengan yang namanya kosmetik wajah, ngotot pengin nyobain memakaikan alas bedak dan bedak ke muka Aragorn. Maka dengan pedenya Gimli memoleskan alas bedak setelah lebih dulu memoleskan bedaknya.)

LEGOLAS : Dasar tukang batu ! Kita ini lagi menggarap muka teman kita, bukannya menambal lubang got di Helm's Deep !

GIMLI : Sial loe ! Pake menghina lagi, dasar cowok palsu !

LEGOLAS : APA !?

ARAGORN : Umm, temen-temen ? kok jadi berantem ? ini muka gue gimana nasibnya ?

(Legolas dan Gimli tersadar dan buru-buru memperbaiki bedak Aragorn. Next, Aragorn menyemprotkan parfum banyak-banyak ke badan, leher, dan lengannya. Ampir aja tu parfum disemprotkan juga ke mulutnya, kalo nggak dicegah Legolas).

LEGOLAS : Dasar laki-laki !

ARAGORN, BOROMIR, GANDALF, SAM, MERRY, PIPPIN, FRODO : Heh ?

(Usai beberes, Aragorn mulai nyiapin hadiah buat Arwen. Bunga mawar, plus coklat spesial yang boleh beli dari Lorien).

ARAGORN : Thanks banget buat Haldir yang udah berbaik hati nganterin sampe lari-larian segala, soalnya gue pesen jangan sampe coklatnya meleleh karena kelamaan di jalan. Thanks, ya, Dir !

HALDIR : (ngos-ngosan)No...(hosh)problem...(ngos)...(bruk).

(Haldir pingsan).

SARUMAN : Wah, pemirsa, kalo ini diteruskan, kayaknya kita bakal kehabisan waktu, nih. Gimana kalo langsung aja kita ke segmen HIGH QUALITY JOMBLO !

(Lagu tema high quality jomblo).

RUMIL, OROPHIN, CELEBORN, GALADRIEL : Hei, semuaaa ! Kita mau ngajuin Haldir sebagai HIGH QUALITY JOMBLOOOOO !

(Haldir buru-buru siluman, eh, siuman).

RUMIL : Haldir itu kakak gue sendiri, orangnya baik, bertanggung jawab, pinter, ngemong, pokoknya calon suami ideal, deh !

OROPHIN : Haldir itu cakep, tinggi, putih, pirang, udah gitu pinter banget manah, gulat, naik kuda, main pedang, main tombak, masak, nyapu, ngepel, nyuci, beresin tempat tidur, benerin genteng, betulin motor, main film, gali sumur...

CELEBORN : (mendehem dulu) Haldir itu adalah contoh generasi muda yang berdedikasi tinggi kepada bangsa dan negara, idealis, dan berjiwa patriotik, suatu sifat yang sekarang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh generasi muda kita, oleh karena itu, kita sebagai bangsa yang dihormati oleh dunia sudah semestinya (membalik kertas pidatonya), sudah semestinya meniru sifat-sifat terpuji tersebut, agar kita dapat membawa bangsa dan negara menuju masa depan yang lebih baik, menuju era globalisasi, modernisasi, demokratisasi, dansisasi sasi-sasi lainnyasisasi. Haldirsisasi, I LOVE YOOOUUUUUUUUUU...sisasi !!!!!! (mendadak jadi heboh).

GALADRIEL : (kalem) idem.

SARUMAN : Yah, itulah high quality jomblo kita kali ini (mendengus) dan kalo kamu mau ngajuin temen atau keluarga kamu sebagai high quality jomblo, kirim aja kartupos ke alamat ini (tulisan dalam bahasa Mordor muncul di layar). Sekarang ayo kita balik ke pejuang kita.

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : Sebelum penembakan, pejuang kita, makan siang dulu, abis laper sih, selama didandanin tadi gak bisa makan.

(Kamera pindah ke Aragorn yang berjalan ke Hall of Fire di Rivendell, sementara Elladan dan Elrohir bertugas menyeret Elrond dan Arwen ke Hall of Fire. Begitu ngeliat Aragorn yang udah klimis, Arwen melongo, Elrond ternganga, gerombolan Peri menjerit-jerit heboh).

ARAGORN : Papi tersayang, ijinkanlah saya minta restumu buat menembak putrimu, Arwen (gerombolan Peri makin gila bersorak, mirip monyet minta pisang). Arwen, lu liat deh, gue sekarang udah klimis. Kalo aja lu tau, perjuangan gue yang penuh derita ngelewatin proses pengklimisan ini...Tapi biar berat, tetep gue lakuin. kenapa, karena gue suka sama lu ! (mendekat ke Arwen yang mukanya abang-biru). Mau gak, lu jadi cewek gua ?

(Arwen mukanya kini jadi ungu, tapi mau menerima bunga dan coklat dari Aragorn. Gerombolan Peri, Elladan dan Elrohir teriak-teriak 'terima ! terima ! terima !' Elrond komat-kamit baca doa seratus kali 'tolak...tolak...tolak...' Glorfindel dan Erestor bengong 'ini ada apaan sih, sebenernya ?')

ARWEN : Iya deh, gue mau jadi cewek lu...

DITERIMA !

(Aragorn menutupi mukanya saking terharunya, gerombolan Peri meledak, Elladan dan Elrohir berjungkir balik, tapi samar-samar terdengar suara 'bruk' dan jeritan Erestor 'wah, Lord Elrond pingsan !)

SARUMAN : Wah, rupanya diterima. ya udah, slamet (cemberut sambil menarik jepit-jepit rambutnya, mencopot jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke kamera).

KAMERAMEN : WOI, PEMBAWA ACARA ! KATANYA MASIH ADA SATU PEJUANG LAGIII !!??

SARUMAN : (sambil memakai jubah noraknya tadi) ehm, maaf pemirsa, ya, saya memang punya satu pejuang lagi, ya udah langsung aja...

(Kamera pindah ke pejuang kedua, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...Faramir).

FARAMIR : Halo semua, nama gue Faramir dari Gondor (Saruman mendengus lagi untuk yang keseratus kalinya sambil bilang, 'nggak nanya !'). Gue mau nembak cewek, namanya Eowyn, orangnya cantik, tinggi, pirang-tapi nggak bego loh-, baik, tegas, wah pokoknya cewek yang lain dari yang lain deh ! Gue ketemu dia pertama kali di rumah sakit waktu kita sama-sama diopname gara-gara demam berdarah. Sejak itu, gue terus...kebayang sama dia, gak bisa lupa. Gimana gue mau nembak dia, nah denger-denger nih, Eowyn itu rada susah dideketi cowok, soalnya dia itu tipe-tipe cewek perkasa gitu, jadi maunya dia cowok yang lebih perkasa dari dia, padahal gue kan orangnya rada gemulai, biarpun gak sampe kayak Legolas (sebilah anak panah mendadak mendesing dan nyaris nyamber idung Faramir), ups, sori, Le' ! Ya pokoknya gitu deh. jadi gue rencananya mau nembak dengan cara nunjukin Faramir yang udah abis bodi building. Doain gue ya !

BOROMIR, EOMER, HAMA, THEODEN : Occccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : GAK SUDI !

THEODEN : Ah mudahan tu anak berhasil, ya, saya juga kuatir, jangan-jangan ponakan saya si Xena, eh, Eowyn itu bakal ngejomblo terus gara-gara cowok-cowok pada takut sama dia...

(Persiapan dimulai. Mula-mula Hama menyuplai makanan-makanan bergizi yang dibutuhkan untuk body building. Segala roti, telur, daging, susu, buah, L-Men, semua digotong. Selanjutnya, jadwal makan diatur. Gak boleh nyemil, apalagi cuma makan indomi. Gak boleh ngerokok, begadang, minum minuman keras, judi, karna tiada artinya....)

FARAMIR : Buset dah si Hama, masa gue disuruh makan semua ini tiap hari ? Kapan McD-nyaaa ?

(Tapi ujian buat Faramir belum selesai. Giliran Boromir mengatur jadwal olahraga Faramir. Senin aerobik bersama Jane Fonda, Selasa body language di Sanggar Elita, Rabu senam di gelanggang Kridasana, kamis berenang di Umbang Tirta, Jumat lari pagi di Senayan jakarta, dan Sabtu main lompat tali di sekolah Tk. Minggu ? Tergeletak tak berdaya.)

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : RASAIN LU !

BOROMIR : Waduh, dek, kayaknya voiceover kita rada sentimen sama lu.

FARAMIR : masa...(hosh)bodo...(hosh)amat...(hosh)...

(Eomer, abangnya Eowyn, mulai ngajarin Faramir jurus-jurus jitu menambah volume otot. Caranya dengan latihan angkat beban. Mulanya yang ringan-ringan dulu, Faramir disuruh ngangkat botol aqua 300 ml. Keciiil. Berikutnya botol akua 1500 ml. Masih keciiil. Berikutnya aqua galon. Masih enteeennng. berikutnya batu segede bola boling. Cemeeen. Berikutnya (mulai kesel) batu segede anak kuda. Mulai susah. berikutnya batu segede bapak kuda. Nyaris gak keangkat. berikutnya batu gunung. Cuma keangkat dikiiit. berikutnya pesawat N235. Hahahaha...enteeeeeng !)

FARAMIR : Nah, sekarang otot gue mulai keliatan kan ?

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : &*^%#a**h**e! (BLETAK !)

SARUMAN : Maaf pemirsa (memakai kembali sepatunya).

(Nun di Rohan, Theoden telah membawa Eowyn ke aula emas, nungguin Faramir. Faramir saat itu lagi lari-lari dari Gondor menuju Rohan sementara Boromir dan Eomer menyemangati sambil naik kuda dan bawa bendera, persis orang kampanye pemilu. Di tengah jalan sempet ketemu rombongan uruk-hai. Tadinya mereka udah siap berantem. Tapi begitu denger Faramir lagi ikutan Katakan Cinta, mereka malah langsung ngasi dukungan. Iya dong, hostnya kan bos mereka. Masa sih mereka berani ngegangg acara si bos).

SARUMAN AS VOICEOVER : APA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SAYAAA...BODOH !? KOK GAK DISERANG SIH !?

URUK-HAI : Grr ?

(Sementara itu Faramir udah nyampe di Rohan. Theoden menyambut hangat, tapi Eowyn dingin-dingin aja, kayak es krim walls disimpen kelamaan di kulkas. Boromir dan Eomer zikir bareng-bareng).

FARAMIR : Ngg, Eowyn, alasan gue dateng kesini adalah, gue pengen bilang, gue suka sama lu. mau nggak lu jadi cewek gue ?

(Malang buat Faramir, Eowyn sama sekali nggak ngelirik hasil usaha kerasnya.)

EOWYN : (dingin)sori, gue nggak bisa.

DITOLAK !

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : HORREEEEE !!!

(Faramir langsung tertunduk nelangsa. Boromir dan Eomer buru-buru menghibur. Theoden kuciwa berat.)

SARUMAN : Wah, pemirsa, rupanya ditolak. Kasihan sih, tapi biar gimanapun pejuang kita udah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

(Saat itu sebuah pesawat kertas meluncur dan ujungnya menghantam idung Saruman. Sambil menggerutu Saruman mengambilnya, lalu membuka dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.)

SARUMAN : Perhatian, pemirsa ! Ternyata, seminggu setelah ditolak, Faramir dan Eowyn akhirnya jadian !

GRIMA AS VOICEOVER : NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SARUMAN : BERISSIIIIKKK ! (Kali ini mencopot kedua sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke Grima).


End file.
